


Roller Coaster of Love

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: Imagine A and B are in the singles line at a roller-coaster and are paired together.  The full prompt will be revealed in the end notes.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Roller Coaster of Love

“Seriously, Amy?”

“Yeah, I’ll just...be over there.”

Beca sighed. Once again, her friend Fat Amy had assured Beca she wanted to ride a roller coaster, only to chicken out once they’d gotten into line. Beca headed over to the line for single riders. She’d decided after the third time that she’d ride the next roller coaster, a favorite of hers, no matter what Amy did. She didn’t like the single rider line very much, but she figured she’d at least get to ride something she enjoyed, even if she was stuck sitting next to a stranger.

Beca stood in the single rider line, thankful that it was relatively short. She played with her phone, not even looking up except to progress with the line. She barely even heard the ride attendant call, “You and you, row 3! Let’s go!”

Beca sat in the seat, fastened her seatbelt, and pulled down on the harness. She glanced to her left to see a gorgeous redheaded woman sitting next to her. 

“Hi! I’m Chloe!”

Beca felt her mouth go dry. She managed to squeak out “Beca” before the voice over the loudspeaker droned on about the usual safety rules. She kicked herself for not looking up while standing in line. 

“Nervous?”

Beca nodded. She was thankful for her temporary inability to form words because she was worried she’d confess that it was Chloe making her nervous, not the ride.

A horn sounded and the roller coaster made its slow crawl up a steep hill. Beca was thankful that Chloe’s attention was forward because she couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman. How was somebody that beautiful?

She was so focused on her ride partner that the quick drop took her by surprise, causing her to scream way louder than she normally would have. She found herself stealing glances at Chloe and then being taken by surprise again, over and over.

As they exited the roller coaster to see their photo, Beca was surprised to find Chloe touching her arm as she pointed out their photo. She was a little embarrassed that the photo showed Beca clearly staring at Chloe.

“I wonder when they took that,” Beca wondered aloud.

“Well, could have been whenever since you spent most of the ride staring at me,” said Chloe, causing Beca to blush. “So, why were you in the single rider line? Are you here alone?”

“I’m with my friend Fat Amy. She’d already chickened out on two other coasters, so I ended up in the singles line. What about you?”

“I’m with my friend Aubrey. She didn’t want to ride the roller coaster, so here I am.”

“At least she didn’t chicken out on you.”

“No. She made it clear that I was going to be riding alone on any roller coasters, so that was fine with me. Besides, I’d rather she not vomit all over me.”

Beca wrinkled her nose. “Gross.”

Beca looked around for Fat Amy and found herself relieved that her friend hadn’t come back yet. 

“So...where are you from?” asked Chloe.

“I’m originally from Seattle, but now I live in Atlanta.”

“I live in Atlanta as well, but I’m from Portland,” said Chloe. “So, if it’s not too forward of me, can I give you my number?”

Beca looked at Chloe, blinking slowly and saying nothing for several beats.

“I’m sorry. I guess that was too forward,” said Chloe, starting to walk away.

“No!” called Beca, a bit more loudly than she’d intended. “You just took me by surprise. Here’s my phone.”

Chloe took Beca’s phone, entered her contact information, and texted herself so she could have Beca’s number.

As Chloe handed Beca her phone, Beca asked, “So, by any chance, would you like to hang out for a while? You know, so we don’t have to ride roller coasters with strangers.”

“I have to check with Aubrey when she comes back, but, yeah, I think that’s a great idea.”

“I should probably ask Fat Amy, but I doubt she’ll mind.”

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t ask, but why do you call her Fat Amy?”

“She calls herself Fat Amy so twig bitches like me don’t do it behind her back. Her words, not mine.”

“She sounds like a character.”

“You have no idea.”

Just as Beca was saying this, Fat Amy walked up to the pair.

“Found yourself a roller coaster partner, hey, Shortstack?”

“Yes,” said Beca. “This is Chloe. And I think we’re going to hang out for a bit.”

“Oh yeah, get it, Mitchell,” said Fat Amy.

Beca felt herself blush again. She was saved from a further comment by the arrival of a blonde woman she quickly discovered was Chloe’s friend Aubrey. The two of them had a brief conversation away from Beca and Amy before returning to the pair.

“This is Aubrey,” said Chloe. “She’s agreed to all four of us hanging out for a little while.”

“I’m Fat Amy,” said Amy, extending a hand to Aubrey. “How long do you give it before the two of them are sucking face?” she stage-whispered as Aubrey shook her hand.

Aubrey visibly recoiled at that statement.

“Come on, everybody,” said Chloe. “I don’t know about Beca, but I want to ride at least one or two more roller coasters before lunch.”

“Yeah, definitely,” said Beca.

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and led her to one of the roller coasters that Amy had refused to ride. 

“That’s fine, we’ll just wait here,” called Aubrey after the two of them.

“Is Aubrey mad?” asked Beca when they got into line.

“Maybe a little,” said Chloe. “She’s probably worried because we just met.”

“Well, she may be even more worried after she talks to Fat Amy.”

“Oh?”

“She and I have been friends for a while, and she loves to tell everyone my life story.”

“Anything I should worry about?”

“Well, I did go to jail in our freshman year of college. My dad ended up bailing me out, and the charges were dropped. She always leaves that part out, as well as the part where she was the actual guilty party.”

“Sounds like this is a story worth telling.”

Beca sighed. “I might as well. We were at an a cappella competition, and I was trying to stop a fight between her and some members of another group. She threw a trophy through a window, and I picked it up. The cops saw me holding the trophy and she was nowhere to be found.”

“You did a cappella?”

“Yeah, at Barden University. Bellas for life.”

“You’re a Bella?”

“Yes,” said Beca.

“So am I! Wait, when?”

“I started in the fall of 2011.”

“Oh, Aubrey and I just missed you. We graduated in the spring before that.”

“Wait a minute. Is Aubrey the Bella who puked all over the place at nationals?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Dude, it’s a legend at Barden, at least among the a cappella groups,” said Beca, smirking.

“So, who was leading the Bellas when you joined?”

“I was.”

“You joined and then ran the group?”

“Yeah, it was weird. Someone from the music department sat at the auditions and formed a group of women to be the new Bellas. They really liked my audition and made me captain.”

“Aubrey’s going to flip her shit when she finds out you’re a Bella, and you ran the group.”

“I hope Amy doesn’t figure it out first.”

“Why is that?”

“Aubrey’s last name is Posen, right?”

“Yes.”

“The a cappella people at Barden call it ‘pulling a Posen’ when someone pukes.”

“Oh my god, she’ll die!”

It was Beca and Chloe’s turn to ride the roller coaster. Beca tried to make herself focus on the ride, but her head was reeling from the conversation. 

Focusing was made even more difficult when Chloe held her hand once they were buckled and harnessed in. Beca looked over at their joined hands but said nothing. She figured Chloe must have noticed because she felt the woman squeeze her hand.

Beca managed to look forward as she remembered this particular coaster was known for its multiple loops, drops, and sudden turns.

The ride photo showed the two women mid-scream. Chloe insisted on buying two small copies of the photo.

“Really, Chloe?”

“I want something to commemorate our first date.”

“Our first date?”

“Oh, totes,” said Chloe, winking. “See what I did there?”

“Yeah,” said Beca. “I do.”

Beca spent the rest of the day being dragged from one ride to another by Chloe, and she even let the woman buy her lunch. They made plans to hang out again once they were both back in Atlanta.

“You’re welcome, Shawshank,” said Fat Amy as they exited the park.

“For what?”

“For helping you find a date.”

“By chickening out on the roller coaster?”

“Hey, you ended up with the ginger, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes.”

“You wouldn’t have met her if you hadn’t been in the single rider line, so, you’re welcome.”

“Amy, I’m never going to understand how you think,” said Beca. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Imagine A and B are in the singles line at a roller-coaster and are paired together. Now imagine B can’t focus on the roller-coaster because Person A is just so damn beautiful! When the roller-coaster is finished B gets a surprise when A starts flirting with them and gives them their number.
> 
> Bonus if they spend the rest of the day together.


End file.
